


弟弟X哥哥 流奶2

by erchafenyian



Category: Original man characters
Genre: M/M, 年下, 耽美, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erchafenyian/pseuds/erchafenyian





	弟弟X哥哥 流奶2

他刚进门就看见哥哥光裸着，身上只穿着一件围裙在厨房里忙碌着，光滑洁白的肩头随着切菜的动作一耸一耸的，好看的腰线隐匿在打着结的带子后面遮住了诱人的腰窝，围裙剩下的布料不足以遮盖挺翘的臀部，那修长笔直的双腿也毫无掩盖的暴露在空气中。  
哥哥听到有人进门，也不急着转身，反而伸手探向高处的瓶瓶罐罐，围裙随着他的动作一股脑的跑到了上面，让白皙柔软的臀瓣全部露了出来。哥哥也不急着把围裙拉下来，反而每做一个动作都加大了幅度，让自己的身体暴露的更多，像是刻意引诱刚刚进来的那人一般。  
他呼吸一滞，大步走向厨房，手顺着哥哥皮肤与围裙的缝隙摸上了那细瘦的腰肢，大拇指放到腰窝上细细抚摸，引得身前那人颤抖不止。  
“哥哥怎么又不好好穿衣服，是不是又干什么坏事了？”  
哥哥被那灼热的呼吸烫的快要站立不住，转过身来用胳膊环住那人的脖颈，开口软绵绵的说道：“还不是都怪你，乳尖都破皮了蹭在衣服上好疼，穿什么衣服都磨的好疼”  
“不怪我，是哥哥的奶汁太甜太好喝了”说着还俯下身用嘴唇亲了亲通红的乳尖，那乳尖像是条件反射般立刻渗出几滴奶水。  
哥哥敏感的身体哪能禁得起这番撩拨，嘴里立刻飘出几声呻吟：“乳头好涨好热，快给我吸一吸...唔...”  
他把流着汁水的奶头放到嘴里轻轻吮嘬，口腔被喷射而出的甜腻腻的乳汁打湿，他的舌尖又绕着软糯的奶晕舔了一圈，上面立刻变得湿漉漉的，沾着晶莹的水迹红嫩恍若透明，随着哥哥急促起伏的胸膛轻颤。  
“哥哥好甜，要不要自己尝尝”  
说着就直起身体捏着哥哥的下巴亲吻上去，含住唇瓣咂弄，又勾出柔软的舌尖放在自己唇里打转玩弄，然后顺着嘴角一路舔吻到细白的脖颈，突然间闻到了一股陌生的香水味。  
他的喉结上下滚颤，眸光晦暗幽邃，又不死心的凑上去闻了两下。  
哥哥感受到他的不正常，用力的收紧围在他脖子上的手臂，不让那人离开，委委屈屈的开口道：“今天我参加了一个宴会，周总实在是太热情了，一直拉着我让我和他女儿认识，她不小心摔倒了我伸手扶了一下，不信你看，我后腰那里还被磕了一下”  
哥哥说完就眨巴着水润的眼睛看着他，模样要多可怜有多可怜，他深知自己弟弟是个占有欲十足的人，平常不愿意让自己碰任何人，但他从没觉得这有什么不妥，反而还越发纵容弟弟，所以平时也乐得安抚那个爱吃醋的人。  
他听完哥哥的解释，怒气消了大半，但依旧装作怒气冲冲的样子，一声不吭的把哥哥的手臂从自己脖子上拽了下来，然后让他趴到流理台上检查那人后腰受的伤。  
哥哥的皮肤又白又嫩，平常他只要稍不留神的用点力就会留下青紫色的痕迹，就更别说磕碰两下了，此时此刻腰线那里已经泛着青紫隐藏在围裙里面，他撩开围裙看着这触目惊心的画面，顿时气不打一出来，但动作还是异常轻柔，生怕碰疼了哥哥。  
“嘶...好疼...”即使那人动作很轻了，但难免还是碰到了哥哥的伤口  
他听着哥哥的哼叫眉头皱的更深了，把解下来的围裙随手扔在一边，拉着不着寸缕的哥哥往卧室走。  
哥哥乖顺的趴到床上，他把药膏一点一点的涂到淤青上，搓热手掌覆上那片红肿的皮肤上揉搓，好让药膏更好的渗入皮肤。  
其实那片淤青只是看着骇人罢了，哥哥只是想装的疼一点好博取同情，他被腰间那只灼热有力的手摸得下身又起了反应，乳尖也不断地渗出奶水打湿了胸前那片床单，嘴里的叫声也逐渐变味：“啊....好疼...轻点....啊....”  
他被哥哥的呻吟叫的有些心猿意马，但依旧不敢停下手上的动作，毕竟他实在是太心疼了，恨不得那片青紫转移到自己身上，只能腾开一只手拍了两下哥哥的屁股，说：“哥哥乖乖的别发骚”  
那肉嘟嘟的屁股被打的颤抖了两下，上面立刻浮现了两条不规则的红痕，哥哥难耐的咬住下唇，但叫声还是溢了出来  
“啊…好爽…再打两下…”  
他咬牙切齿的想操死这个发骚的家伙，等药膏好不容易渗透的差不多才拿纸巾擦干净手探向那个早就一张一合的小穴，谁知哥哥的臀缝里满是滑腻的淫水，穴口被黏汁儿浸泡得又湿又软，被指尖一戳就轻易地吞吃下一根手指，炙热紧致的肉壁很快绵密地缠绕上来  
“哥哥是不是在我回家之前偷偷玩过了？是用扶过周小姐的那只手玩的小穴吗”  
哥哥被问得脸羞的通红，“呜……你怎、怎么可以……啊！”哥哥刚开口说话便是委屈至极的控诉，只是他话还没说完，就被直直捅入后穴的一个深插操得语不成声。  
他的性器粗硬滚烫，捅开肉壁层层插入时浑身又酥又麻，哥哥嘴唇微张，鬓角的散发早就被汗水浸透，后穴止不住的收缩，身前的乳头也在不断滴着奶水，他两腿挣扎着叫喊:“我不想…不想用这个姿势，我想看着你…啊…啊…我想…看你的脸”  
弟弟下身大力耸动着，阴囊重重的打到两个人交合的地方，润滑液也被打成了白沫，他双手支撑到哥哥身侧，俯下身说:“哥哥躺着会压到淤青，这样不好吗，可以操到最里面，你里面又热又湿，好舒服”  
“唔…我不要，我就想看着你，你抱着操我好不好”  
他听闻把自己下身从那个湿滑的小洞抽出，小心翼翼的将那人抱在自己怀里，“你可真是我的小祖宗，都听你的好不好”  
待那个滚烫的性器再一次进入哥哥的后穴，他舒服的喟叹了一声，那根粗壮的性器底下的精囊不断拍打着他的臀肉，将两团绵软的臀肉打得泛红。  
太深了……我、我要死了……”阴茎蹭过后穴，和穴汁一起发出交媾时特有的淫靡水声，哥哥吸着鼻子几乎哭了出来，又委屈又可怜地说出这句话。

“哥哥自己把奶头伸过来，让我吃一口”  
他一边觉得羞耻，一边还是乖乖的把胸脯凑到了那人嘴边，有些汁水已经顺着身体流了下来，让他整个人都充满奶香气。  
看着被送到眼前的乳尖，他张嘴含住，连同周围淡红的乳晕也一并纳入口中，叼住附近雪白的奶肉大口吸吮，渍渍有声，不一会儿便将整个奶头都嘬成水盈剔透的深红色，微微肿着翘在胸膛前。  
“哥哥的乳汁味道怎么变淡了，不如以前甜了”  
“还不是你天天吸它，没等乳汁变浓就都被你吸光了”哥哥道。  
“那我不吸了，哥哥也不许自己玩，我要喝甜甜的乳汁”  
“不行…这边还要…另一边也要吸”  
他坏心眼的偏不叫哥哥如愿，只是不断抽插着下身，“哥哥叫我一声老公，我就帮你吸出来。”


End file.
